


Moving on from the past, closing in on the future

by GreenJadeIrish



Category: Days of Our Lives, Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJadeIrish/pseuds/GreenJadeIrish
Summary: Will has been found to be alive, Sami knows, how will this affect him and everyone else?
Relationships: Sonny Kiriakis/Paul Narita, Will Horton/Brian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Moving on from the past, closing in on the future

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives or any of the characters created by the show, any original characters belong to me though. Crossover with recognizable characters from Major Crimes either.

Summary: Will has been found to be alive, and Sami knows, how will this affect him and everyone else?

Just a little under two years after Will’s death, in a bid to not to have to really deal with Will’s passing, Sami Brady DiMera has been travelling around the country to various hospitals as she donates money in Will’s memory. 

She has been doing this to help fund the hospitals who have been doing research into PTSD which Sami has come to believe that after everything Will had been through in his life, that towards the end of his life, that Will may have been suffering from it himself, at least a lesser case of it, even if he hadn’t realized it himself.

She has also been donating to those hospitals that are running programs that help young parents who are dealing with relationship and personal issues, and dealing with past trauma they have suffered which is a program that she wished Salem had offered. 

After Will died, Sami came to believe that if he had been able to get some treatment that it may have been able to help him, and perhaps things might have been different than the way everything had happened.

At most of the hospitals including the one she is currently visiting, the administration staff are eager to show her how the money is going to be used so they are taking her on a tour of the hospital including the department where the money is going to be given to. 

She had been quite clear that the money is to be used for those purposes, and only that. If they need other funds, they can apply to the foundation that she is setting up to help fund hospitals. 

Sami is very impressed and pleasantly surprised with how clean and well kept the hospital is, including the room that the new recreational programs and therapy will be taking place, which makes Sami very happy to know that the patients will be treated well here. 

As they leave that room, and start to walk through the residential area of the hospital for long term patients, they are on their way to the office to officially sign the donation papers and she can then hand over the grant cheque to the hospital. 

After the paperwork is completed, and she will be on her way to her next place on the lengthy donation trip, and so Sami is casually looking around, and in a fluke of luck, just as she looks in the other direction, one of the room doors open up and a nurse exits the room just as Sami happens to glance in that direction. 

Sami just casually glances in, at the patient in the bed, and then gasps and stops very suddenly. The people walking behind her almost crash into her back. This causes the Hospital Director, Taleda Osala who has been leading her on the tour to turn to her and see if Sami is alright.

The director then notices that she is extremely pale and shaky looking. She is curious as to what has caused such a strange and unusual reaction from their newest and biggest benefactor. 

The director asks her if she is alright, and she shakily explains the reason that she had reacted the way she did was because she had just received quite a shock when she glanced in that particular room. 

The director asks her why that was a shock to see a patient in the room, and Sami explains the young man she had seen in the room was a dead-ringer for her late son, Will, the person she is donating the money in memory of, who had passed away, actually who had been murdered almost two years ago.

He was just about to turn 23 years old when he had been murdered due to discovering the identity of the man who had been the latest serial killer in their hometown; not that barely anyone in that town had treated Will very well that last year or so before he had passed away. 

About a year before he died, he had lived in Los Angeles for about three months, he was staying with me and his brother and two sisters while we were setting up our new home, we had left Salem after my husband had been murdered a few months before we had moved there. 

He had brought his beautiful little girl, Ari, my precious little granddaughter. One of the reasons that I’d moved to LA was because one of the studios had wanted to do a movie about my life plus being able to move my kids away from the insanity in Salem and try to give them as normal a life as possible, and during that time, Will was hired to work as one of the writers on the screenplay. 

While he was here, something horrible had happened to him that I don’t know if even to this day that anyone in Salem had ever found out about, he couldn’t deal with it, and he couldn’t stand the thought of them ever knowing about it. 

After he had healed from what had been done to him, he decided that he and his daughter were going to go back home, to go back to their regular life, and he wanted to be with his husband. I had wanted him to stay but I understood what he was going through, plus the fact that I felt guilty, if he hadn’t come to LA with me, that it would never have happened. 

The producers also felt some of the responsibility of what had occurred, because the person who attacked him had seen him around the studio and then went after him. They didn’t want him off the project at all and tried to convince him to stay, however they understood where he was coming from, and they agreed to tell people that he had been let go when he requested it.

However that is not the truth, he resigned because he wasn’t able to stand the memories from what that monster did to him. He couldn’t feel safe or comfortable, especially since the man who had hurt him was not arrested, had gotten away before the police could capture him, he is quite good at that apparently.

He had already escaped from custody and was still on the run at that time from the police, and yet he still managed to take my son as well as the young man that he had originally been looking for. 

He put Will through 48 hours of hell, he tortured and attacked him, and he made Will not fight him and anything he did by threatening to kill the other young man if Will didn’t let him do exactly what he wanted. 

Will would never put anyone else in danger if he could prevent it, and that monster preyed on that fact, the fact that Will could not let anyone else be hurt just to save himself. 

After that Will was never the same and even going home didn’t help because his life seemed to just spin out of control, and just kept getting worse until the day he was murdered. 

It was said that he had cheated on his husband with a guy he was interviewing for an article after he went back home, and his marriage fell apart due to the cheating scandal when the news about Will supposedly sleeping with Paul came out, ironically at their anniversary party.

Though after what happened to him in LA, I find it hard to believe that Will had really cheated. He was finding just being touched almost unbearable, so I am not sure that he could stand to even be intimate with his husband, let alone let some stranger touch him enough for sex, it just seems to be too unlikely to me.

I believe though that due to the event in LA, his marriage falling apart and the other things that had happened to him earlier in his life, that Will was suffering from some form of PTSD that last year. 

This is why I want to donate the money for these programs your institution and the other hospitals are running all over the country, the fact that you are helping people the way that Will never was, and a big part of that is on me, I have to face up to the fact that I was so wrapped up in my grief over losing my husband E.J. that I wasn’t there for Will the way I should have been.

I honestly believed that his family back home would be there and was there for him, and so I was not in touch as much as I should have been, and I didn’t know about everything that was going on, and obviously Will did not mention any of his troubles to his younger siblings or to me, he did not want to burden us. 

Like I said earlier, I am convinced that Will was suffering from PTSD from all the trauma he had suffered during his life, to what degree I don’t know, but this is the reason that I believe he couldn’t deal with this last and horrific act of violence that had been done to him. 

Then to go home and find out that his marriage was falling apart, no thanks to Mr.’s Wrong and Wronger. After the cheating scandal he started acting out due to some of the circumstances back home, some of them which were said to be his fault and also because he had not dealt with the things that happened to him before he went back home.

So much of his behaviour at that time was so out of character for him but I believe that a lot of it was stemming from him not having dealt with how he was feeling over what had been done to him, especially having to deal with the thoughts that had been put into his mind by his attacker. 

Being convinced that what had been done to him , that it was his fault, that somehow he had brought it on himself, that he had tempted this man into doing this, because that man was not gay so that Will must have done something to make him want him that way, because he had never wanted to be with another man before, so that it was Will’s fault. 

Can you imagine what it was like having all these thoughts rattling around his brain; so it seems like he felt that the way he was treated by the others in Salem after the cheating happened and became known was only right, and he was being punished like he had been made to believe that he should have, because of that incident.

The man who attacked him had convinced Will that it was his fault he was taken and hurt, it had been so bad and he had gotten so much into Will’s head that Will believed that he had cheated on his husband, not that he had been assaulted. 

He couldn’t admit to himself that it had been a horrific attack, so he had to believe that he had for some reason cheated on his husband, he was too ashamed to admit what had really happened, so he was in a bad place already when he went home. 

Rape is a hard enough subject for women to deal with, but the way men are treated is even worst, because there is still so much thought that a man can’t be raped because it just doesn’t happen; especially if the victim happens to be gay, they always want sex, right? God forbid that people should actually realize that is an idiotic idea, they would actually have to reason out the truth, seriously.

Unfortunately, there is still such a large amount of victim blaming, and Will knew this to be true from personal experience with family members, including me, having seen how this happened to victims if they pursued charges against their attackers.

It drives me insane that Will felt that he couldn’t admit this to anyone, not even his husband, because either they wouldn’t believe him or would say that somehow he had brought it on himself and they would victim shame him.

This event really changed Will because he figured that what that man had kept telling him during the attack had to be true, that he must have done something to make this man do this to him, to go after him in the first place. 

As well, after having met the guy who Will had supposedly cheated with in Salem, I can’t believe that it had happened, because the guy is so not Will’s physical type, he was never into muscle-bound guys, which that guy is. 

To be honest, I never even thought that Sonny, his husband was either, since Will was athletic, and liked being lightly muscled, like a runner or swimmer. The first guy he had kissed looked just like that body type, but Sonny chased him until he caught him. 

He was Will’s first boyfriend, I wish that he had dated more before he settled down with Sonny but to me, it seemed like he thought that he was so lucky to have Sonny want him because no one else would ever want him. 

People might not believe it but up until this, Will had only ever been with two people, one was his ex girlfriend before he came out, and then the only guy he had ever had sex willingly with was his husband.

Then to find out that his husband had lost all their savings, and also had the nerve to tell Will that he did not have the right to say anything since the amount that he contributed wasn’t enough to cover their bills. 

What a hypocritical jerk, can you believe his husband had the nerve to say that to Will, especially after it was his idea that Will concentrate on trying to build up his writing portfolio. 

Anyway, to me this is most likely the reason Will took the confidential writing assignment with the guy he was supposed to have cheated on his husband with, and guess what, that guy just happened to be his husband’s ex-boyfriend, is that not an amazing coincidence or what? 

He was a closeted athlete who wanted to come out in an article, but to be honest, the way he was constantly flirting with Sonny, I don’t know how he expected that anyone still actually believed he was straight. If you are supposed to be in the closet, does it make sense to be hitting on a gay married man, how is that supposed to keep your secret?

Having said all this, Sami takes a deep breath and tries to relax. The director looks at her and says to her, can I ask who Mr. Wrong and Mr. Wronger are, if you don’t mind me asking? Sami tells her that those are her names for Will’s husband and his fiance who just happens to be the guy who Will had cheated on his husband with. 

Ironically, today just happens to be the rehearsal for the wedding that will be taking place the next day as they are in the process of getting married in a double wedding ceremony with Will’s cousin and her fiance who had been one of Will’s best friends since school. 

Sami then goes on to tell the director about Sonny’s behaviour while Will was in LA, and when Will had come home, and that of his not ex-boyfriend after Will had gone back to Salem after the attack; and the fact that Sonny had not told Will that his ex was in town, and heavily flirting with him. 

Sami says to the director that she believes if Will had known who Sonny’s ex was, he would never have agreed to interview him for that magazine in a story about coming out publicly as gay; especially if he had known that the guy was interested in getting back with Will’s husband. 

This was something that he had made clear to Sonny, even after Sonny had told him apparently somewhat halfheartedly that he was married, but he never pushed his ex away or told him to stay away, he always spent a lot of time with him, even after the cheating had become known. 

Sami looks at the director, and says to her could you spend time with a person who had slept with your spouse. The director says god no, how could you want to be around a guy who had been intimate with your spouse. That’s not reasonable unless you were so into them that you would let them get away with anything. 

What about your son, did his husband spend the same amount of time with him, or god forbid, spend time with the two of them at the same time, it would have been so uncomfortable for your son, especially if he was trying to repair his marriage after that? 

Sami looked at her and told her, oh no, he had no time for Will, even when Will tried many times to fix their marriage, he would cancel or ignore any plans that Will had made, and would usually be found in Paul’s company, so interesting, don’t you think? 

Plus Will could see that Sonny was still heavily attracted to his ex boyfriend, that obviously he still had feelings for Paul, which made Will feel immensely sad and uncomfortable because he knew that his whole relationship was based on lies, that Sonny had not been honest with him from the start of their being together.

The funny thing was that Will was always so insecure, he really could not see how gorgeous and sweet he was, he couldn’t see just how many other guys were interested in him, but he only had eyes for Sonny. 

Plus all he could see was just how Sonny acted around Paul; and how his behaviour and attitude towards Will was so different, and how he acted and was in fact so indifferent to Will and Will’s feelings.

The director says to Sami that it sounds like he was just looking for an excuse to be with his ex, and was able to use the cheating issue to do so, without anyone thinking badly of him.

This made it easier for him because if he left his husband for an ex, that would not look good for him but if he were the injured party, he could just walk away basically and still be in good with others in the town, if I take how the people back there would have behaved in those circumstances.

You have hit the nail right on the head, that is almost exactly as it went down. Sonny was able to act exactly how he wanted and no one ever called him out on his behaviour, especially with Paul, but Will was treated like he was dirt on everyone’s shoes. 

Being treated like that did not help with all that Will was already dealing with, and it just drove him even deeper into the feelings he couldn’t get away from, and with it continuing for so long, that his last year of life was miserable. 

So I have to wonder if it led to him not being in the right mindset to fight for his life when he was attacked by his friend, who turned out to be the serial killer in town and Will just had discovered the truth the day he was killed. 

It’s what got him killed, Will found proof that day that Ben was the killer, and he died for it when Ben found out that Will knew the truth, because he killed him to keep him silent, so his secret would not come out.

After hearing all of this from Sami as a result of having seen the young man who looked so much like her late son, the director that she has to tell Sami some information about that particular young man after Sami’s extreme reaction to just the sight of him.

She tells Sami that the young man is actually a John Doe patient, and he has been unconscious since he was found and brought to the hospital almost two years ago. The police had done a cursory investigation but they had never found any way to identify him, and after a couple of months, the case went cold. There has not been any follow-up since that time; so they still don’t know anything about the patient or his past.

The director suggests something that she knows is radical, she asks Sami would it be possible to do a DNA test just to rule out that the young man is somehow related to her since he looks so much like her son. Obviously, they know it’s not Will because he had passed away and had been buried long ago. 

She explains that she wants to do this so that no one can ever use the young man as a way to hurt Sami and her kids. This way there will never be any what if’s floating around because they will have scientific DNA proof showing that it is not Will just in case anyone is ever cruel enough to try and trick her about that.

She tells Sami that they have only had their patient about 17 months and it was evident that he had been tortured before he had been found and brought to the hospital. The director tells Sami to be honest that she hopes that the young man never remembers what was done to him, if he is lucky enough to wake up, because it was truly horrific, that it must have been a monster who had done that to him.

Sami looks at her and asks her was his condition truly that bad? She tells Sami that it looked like either a sadistic serial killer had him practicing their technique, or he had been in some mad scientist’s lab being experimented on. 

After hearing this comment, Sami almost passes out again and in the aftermath of her near faint, she almost slips off of her chair. Sami recovers her composure and says to the director that we need to get those tests done right away, now if possible. The director looks at Sami, looking puzzled by her vehemence on the speed of getting the tests done. 

Sami says to the director that you must have heard of my late husband’s father, Stefano DiMera, well, he had his own pet insane scientist on staff by the name of Wilhelm Rolf who loved conducting all of his crazy experiments, especially on people in my family.

Rolf would have loved to be able to get his hands on someone else that could cause pain for my family. He would and probably could have done all of this; plus he could have made it look like Will was dead, and when we thought he was gone, he might have taken him and performed who knows what kind of sick tests on him. 

He loved every chance he got to try out all of his twisted and perverted experiments on any new subjects that he could get his lousy hands on. I’m sure he loved the chance to do that to Will as yet another chance to hurt the Brady family, a family he knew so well. 

Stefano used to really like Will, at least until Will helped me move the kids here to California after EJ's death, then Will just became another Brady as far as he was concerned, and that made him fair game in his war against my family.

He was always about revenge and vengeance and in Stefano's mind, Will had betrayed him by helping me move the kids away from Salem, and all the danger that they were surrounded by due to his lifestyle and what they were exposed to while around him, all the things that I did not want brought around them.

The director looks at Sami and says I am guessing these are people you know, and Sami says to her yes that is my father’s family. For some reason Stefano had a true hate for my family, and carried out a vendetta against the family. 

It was not taken well by either family when I married EJ and had 2 children with him, but he was the love of my life, and I would never give up my beautiful son and daughter with him no matter what. 

Will was my firstborn child, I was very young when he was born, but I would never change what happened because Will was the best thing I ever did, well him and my other kids. They are the best part of me, and I just wish that I had been a better mother to him, and that I had put him first more often.

I was so desperate to find love and acceptance that I was so involved in trying to find someone that really loved me, because I always felt like I wasn’t wanted or loved like my brother and sister, so I really tried to find it outside my family, and I wasn't there enough for Will when he was little.

I regret that so much now because of all the time I did not spend with Will, I wish that I could go back and make that up to him. It breaks my heart when I think of that now. I wasn't ready to be a mother, and didn't have a good role model for how to raise a child by how I was treated. 

It is so true that you act to an extent how you saw people acting when you were small, you think that is how you are supposed to do it. I am not trying to make excuses for how I acted, but now I know better how to treat my children, and they always come first for me, and no one will ever be more important to me than they are. 

I am determined that they will not have to go through everything Will had to suffer, and that means most of the time keeping them away from Salem, and the majority of the people living there. They can say or do what they want to me, but they will not come near my kids and cause them pain like Will felt.

Sami looks at the director and asks her how long it will take to get the results back from the DNA testing once the swabs are taken; so that they will know one way or the other if this patient is Will. If it is, we need to contact Captain Sharon Raydor in Major Crimes at the LAPD. 

They will need to know that Will is still alive, and he will have to go into police custody immediately because if the man who attacked him finds out that he is still alive; he will most likely try to finish him off, so that Will would not be able to testify against him when he is finally caught, and they take him to trial. 

I had called Sharon when we thought Will had been killed, and they figured that they were going to have to just use Will's statement for the trial. Their material witness had become good friends with Will before the attack, and they stayed in touch afterwards. 

He had told Will that he should just wash his hands of the whole situation with Sonny and Paul. Rusty told Will that there had to be more to the situation than what Will thought had happened, that Will told him he had been interviewing Paul for the article, and the next thing he knew he woke up in bed with Paul, and they were both naked. 

Will told Rusty that Paul had told him that they had slept together, and then said to him how about another go, to see if it was as good as it was last night. Will is just looking at Paul because he didn't remember anything like that happening. 

He tells Rusty that the last thing he remembered was having a couple of drinks with Paul because Paul had said he needed to relax a bit so that he could tell Will about his past and being in the closet.

Then he told Will how he had lost the guy he was in love with, when he wasn't willing to come out of the closet when his boyfriend had proposed to him, and he had told him no due to Paul being afraid of losing his career if everyone knew he was gay. 

When this was said Will agreed to the drink, and then the next thing he knows is that he is naked in somebody else's bed, and suddenly Sonny is knocking at the door and is then in the room, and then Will is being accused of having cheated on Sonny, and Paul is frantically telling Sonny that he had no idea that Will married, and especially that he was married to Sonny, and how at that moment is when Will realizes that Sonny is the guy who had gotten away. 

Of course, all the blame for this was placed on Will only and from that point on, his life just seemed to spiral out of control and straight to hell. The last year that he spent in Salem had to be the worst year of his life, and he had to watch his husband whom he loved desperately fall all over the guy Will was supposed to have cheated on him with.

Though for some bizarre reason Sonny didn't seem to place any of the blame on Paul, and that Sonny acted like he was an innocent and unknowing participant to what had happened. Sonny repeatedly told Will how it was all Will's fault, that Will had deliberately chosen to cheat on his husband, and no one had made him do this, no one but himself according to Sonny and the rest of the town who felt they had the right to shame Will for what he had done. 

Rusty was trying to convince Will to leave Salem, and even if he didn't feel able to come back to LA, that surely there was somewhere he and Ari could move and get on with their lives, and Will wouldn't have to see his husband loving up to his ex-boyfriend instead of trying to help Will fix their marriage.

Though to be honest, I think that by this point, Sonny had given up on fixing his marriage, but in my opinion he just didn't have the guts to tell Will that he didn't want to be with him anymore so he kept saying he would try but that never happened, not once. 

Sonny had and still has this issue with not wanting anyone being upset or thinking badly of him. The cheating scandal gave him the perfect opportunity to play the wronged lover, and it let him be able to be with his ex without looking bad for leaving his husband.

However, Will was convinced that no one besides Sonny would ever want him, and he did truly love Sonny, even if it was hurting him to have Sonny treating him like that constantly. He felt like he had to make it up to Sonny so that it would not hurt him anymore. 

He was still putting Sonny's feelings ahead of his own. Will always put others before himself, not that anyone ever did the same for him. He really was too nice for his own good, all it ever did was get him hurt every single time.

Once the police hear that Will may be alive, they are going to want to keep their other star witness safe, they had watched him at first when he went home to Salem, but the attacker didn't seem to be looking for Will once he left Los Angeles.

After a couple of months the detectives who had been sent to watch over Will had been called back to LA, and no one else was sent because the decision was made that the killer must not know that Will was back in Salem; and so the protection detail was ended because the killer had not shown up to that point, so they made the decision that he would be safe without the detail.

The director looks at Sami and says why would this man risk being caught just to get to someone who may or may not be the man he was supposed to have attacked. Sami tells her that while he was attacking Will, that he was telling Will about all the people he had killed, and exactly what he had done to them. 

If this is Will and he has all of his memories, then he would be the most important witness in the trial against this serial rapist and killer when they finally catch this psycho. The director says to Sami can I ask who this killer is? 

Most killers who are on the run from the police are trying their best to not attract the police's attention, not going after a witness whose testimony could put them away for life possibly? 

Sami tells her that it is Philip Stroh, and the director just gapes at her. She immediately goes to her phone and calls the head of the lab to get the samples taken immediately, and that she wants the head to take them personally. 

Once she has run the samples, and the results are available, to bring them to her office personally, and make sure that the computer records are locked to only the head of the lab and the director so that the results cannot be accessed without their codes; also, if anyone tries to access the results, to inform her right away. 

The head of the lab comes right away and takes the sample from the mystery patient and from Sami as well. She races to the lab where she immediately starts the test running, and stays by the machine to watch over it so that nothing can be tampered with. 

While this is happening, the director asks Sami if she wants to wait in her office until they get the test results back because it will take a few hours for them to be completed.

Sami agrees and they both sit back, and Sami orders food in for both of them so that they don't have to leave to have a meal. Sami is sitting in the office thinking to herself, about the future because if this is Will, do I let everyone back home know he is alive? 

Or do I just tell certain people like Lucas and Gabi, because we will want her to bring Ari out to be reunited with Will once he is awake and better. Sami believes that it would be too confusing for little Ari to tell her that her daddy was alive, but that he wouldn't be able to talk to her because he was still unconscious and not responsive to anymore. 

She then wonders to herself, do i have to let Sonny know that Will is alive, it's been proven that he is devoted to his relationship and future with Paul considering how quickly he began to date him after Will was killed?

He has moved on with his life quite well since he is due to marry my dear step-brother tomorrow, would they even still be legally married since Will was declared to be deceased. Shouldn't that take care of that, surely that part of Will's life is finished over with, and he can find a man who will really love him, and not just an image of what they want their partner to be. To be honest, would he even care now because he has what he had always wanted all along. 

If this is Will, I don't want to bring that whole complicated situation back into his life, he is away from them, and the last thing he would need to see is that he was right all along, that Sonny had still been in love with Paul, and had been lying to Will the whole time, whether or not Sonny would ever be willing to admit that he had not been telling Will the truth when he swore that he only had feelings for Will.

I guess though that he would need to know for legal reasons so that they could make sure his marriage to Will was legally dissolved if it wasn't invalid already. He wouldn't want to take the chance that his new marriage to Paul would not be legal if Will was found to be alive after all. Sonny wouldn't be able to be with his one true love after all, right?

I will need to find out if they would still be legally married, because if they aren't, then he or his family are not going to be coming anywhere close to my son again, and begin spewing their brand of poison at him.

Sami decides that she will get her lawyer working on this once she has the results back from the lab with the proof showing that this young man is indeed Will. If this is Will, she will do whatever is needed to protect him, she may not have been there for Will as much as she should have been, but that will change now. 

This may mean temporarily cutting off all contact with her family, especially those in Salem, even Lucas, if he is not willing to put his son above the woman he was involved with, the woman who had made Will's life a living hell while he was married to Sonny; his girlfriend and Sonny's own mother, Adrienne Johnson Kiriakis.

She needs to know that Lucas would be willing to put his son first, and do all he could to help Will reintegrate into his life, and not let anyone around who would be treating Will the way he had before he had been attacked by Ben and thought to be dead.

Will deserves to be able to start his life over again without having to deal with any of the garbage in his past, just getting back to the good parts of his life. Sami prays that if this is Will, that his new life will be much better than what he had to go through before. 

As they wait for the results, the hours seem to drag by, and it seems like it has been days by the time they get the call that the results are back; even though it has only been about five hours. The lab head tells them that she is on her way to the director's office with the results, and will be there in a couple of minutes.

Sami is so nervous because those results could change not only her life but those of her kids, and possibly eventually the rest of her family, if Will wants them to know, and how this will change how everything goes from now on. 

She is shaking with nerves and the director can see this, and comes over to help Sami remain calm for the next little while, though not because of the money Sami had donated to the hospital.

She could see how much this would truly mean to Sami. The chance to have her lost son brought back to her and his brother and sisters. She knows from what Sami had told her that it would be a second chance for Sami to be there for her son and help him get on with his life. Finally the head of the lab gets up to the director's office, and knocks, and the director calls out for her to enter. 

Once the head of the lab, Kaltona is in the office, and she tells the director that they have the results of the tests, and Osala asks her what they say. Is our young John Doe really Will Horton, or is it a case of an incredible look-a-like to Mrs. DiMera's late son? 

Kaltona looks at the director and Sami, and tells them that results show that it is a 99.5 percent match, that young man is definitely related to you, he shares half of your alleles, so yes, that young man is definitely your son. 

At first Sami just looks at them in disbelief, then she bursts into loud sobs, and starts shaking. She can't believe that it's true. She looks at both the director and the head of the lab, and says thank you to them.

Her little boy, her first child is alive. She has him back but not really, because he is in a coma, and they can't say if he will ever wake up. She is willing to hire whatever specialists she needs in order to make sure that Will is given the best chance of recovering from the coma, and coming back to her and her other kids. 

The kids will be over the moon when they find out that Will is back with them. She is going to have to explain to them that they can't tell anybody yet, or when they will be able to do so. She knows that she will need to contact Lucas, and find out exactly how much involvement that Adrienne has in his life. 

She can't have that woman around Will while they are trying to get Will healthy and hopefully bring him out of this coma. If it all works out, she will need him to come to the hospital in San Francisco and reconnect with Will, and rebuild his relationship with his son.

However, first thing she needs to do is contact Sharon at Major Crimes and tell her that Will is indeed alive, and that he is here in the hospital right now in a coma; she knew that if it was up to Sharon, Will would be under 24 hour protective detail so that Philip Stroh would not have a chance to get at Will, and get rid of one of the two most important witnesses that could put him away for life. 

This time however, Sami will be hiring private security to work in the hospital and watch over and protect Will until he is well enough to go home to a house that will be heavily guarded, with guards who will not hesitate to put Philip Stroh down if he tries to ever hurt her son again. She is worried that the private security she wants to hire will not be allowed to be in the hospital, especially armed. 

She mentions these concerns to the director, but she reassures Sami that she does not have any problems with having extra well-trained security in the hospital, and tells her to go ahead and hire as many as she wants.

They only need them to dress like hospital staff making them blend in with the other staff members, so that there will not be families concerned as to why there are so many more guards in the hospital than usual. Sami agrees to this condition very quickly, and will ask Sharon if it is possible for the police detail to do so as well.

Sami takes out her phone and places a call to Sharon Raydor at Major Crimes and tells her that she has some news that Sharon might find hard to believe at first, but Sami has medical proof to back up what she is going to tell her. 

Sami proceeds to give Sharon the news, and of course, at first, Sharon finds the news hard to believe, and thinks that Sami is mistaken, and just wishing the news was true so that she would have her beloved son back. 

However, when she keeps telling Sami that it is just not possible, that it can't be true, the director of the hospital intercedes and takes the phone from Sami who was starting to become upset and frustrated; and tells Sharon the news that Sami had just told her was absolutely true. 

She explains that she is the director of one of the hospitals that are on the list of grants that are being donated in Will's name. 

She tells her that after Sami had seen what she thought was a look-a-like for Will, the information she gave the director had made the director suspect that there was a chance that their John Doe could be Will Horton, and she asked Sami to have the DNA testing done.

They had just gotten the results about five minutes ago, and had only briefly discussed security issues before Sami had called Sharon. Osala says that Sami had already said that she knew that Major Crimes would want to place a security detail in the hospital to protect now that they were informed that he had been discovered to be alive. 

Sharon asks to speak to Sami, and asks her how she had ended up at the hospital, what donation program is the director speaking about. Sami explains to her that after Will had passed or so they thought, that she had decided to donate money to different hospitals across the country.

She had chosen hospitals that had been working on programs that dealt with young people dealing with PTSD, and those dealing with issues like the ones Will had been before he had been attacked. She tells Sharon that she is at the hospital here in San Francisco because she had left Los Angeles, and back home for last due to all the memories. 

Sharon is amazed at the news and so happy for Sami and the kids, but right away her mind goes towards how to protect Will, to prevent Philip Stroh from finding out, and trying to get rid of Will. A thought occurs to her, why didn't he try to get to Will before when he went back to Salem? 

Could he have been behind the attack on Will when he had been believed to have been murdered by Ben Weston? Could he have somehow used Ben Weston to get rid of one of the people who could have put him in prison for life. 

Sharon shares her thoughts with Sami, as she and Sami had become quite friendly after Major Crimes had investigated the attack during Will's time in Los Angeles. She and the rest of Major Crimes had even sent flowers when they heard that Will had been murdered.

Rusty had taken it so hard, he couldn't understand how Will could have survived what happened in LA, only to go home and be murdered, and by someone who was supposed to have been his friend. It had seemed impossible to believe at the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives or any of the characters created by the show, any original characters belong to me though. Crossover with recognizable characters from Major Crimes either.

As Sami and Sharon are speaking on the phone, she sees the team members enter the squad room and she waves to them, telling them all to come into her office, and they all come towards her, wondering what is going on, because they never have meetings in her office, especially the whole team. 

When they enter her office, they realize she is on the phone, and they hear what she's saying, and they are all stunned. How is this possible? Will Horton is dead, she knows this, they sent flowers to his funeral, this can't be real. They just look at Sharon, wondering what has caused her to lose it, she knows Will is gone. 

Sharon can see the way they are looking at her, and she realizes that they think she is going crazy, so she asks Sami if she can put her on speaker, and Sami agrees, and so does the director and the head of the lab.

Once the speaker is on, the whole team can hear what Sami is saying, and they feel so sad that Sami has become unstable since losing her son. Just as Provenza and Flynn go to speak up, the hospital director starts to speak and the lab director backs it all up with the DNA proof , and they realize that Will is truly alive. They listen to the story of how Will was found, and the fact that he has been in a coma since he was admitted to the hospital. 

Just as the director is almost finished telling them about Will's condition, Rusty and Gus walk in with Andrea Hobbs; and they see Fritz Howard approaching with Dr. Joe, who has been helping with a frightened FBI witness. 

They see everyone standing in Sharon's office, and they walk over to say hello and see if there is anything they can help with, if any is needed. Just as Fritz and Dr. Joe reach the door, they can see Rusty starting to look like he is going to pass out, and Gus grabs him quickly and sits him down. 

Andrea hurries to the phone, to find out if what she had just heard is correct, because if it is, then they need to get immediate protection put in place for Will; if Philip Stroh somehow finds out one of the two main witnesses who can testify against him is still alive, he will be determined to silence Will once and for all. 

The fact they have they have a video made while Stroh attacked Will is majorly important; he doesn't know that it was found after his arrest and escape; or that they will be able to enter that psychopath's uncoerced confession into evidence; and if Will is able to corroborate the video, that will help show the jury just how evil the man is, and help get him convicted. 

After seeing that and Will testifying in person after the jury sees the tape, there is no way he can be found not guilty, because he bragged about all the rapes and murders he committed during the attack, and for some insane reason, he taped it. Oh my god, is this really happening, Andrea thinks to herself. 

Then she thinks to herself, Will has to come first, and anyway, they can't do anything until he wakes up from the coma, if he does;, and she asks Sami and the others if there is any indication of when or if he will wake from it; do they know if it is a medically induced coma, or do they have any idea what caused him to slip into it. 

The hospital director tells her that Will has been in a coma since before he was admitted to their facility. She goes on to tell them about his condition when found, and what they believe happened to him. 

They are shocked and disturbed when they hear about the things that had happened to Will after he supposedly died, and who Sami thinks may have been responsible, Sami thinks that it was Rolf acting on Stefano's order. 

As well, that they think that Stroh may have used Ben to get rid of Will instead of having to do anything himself. If he used another serial killer, why would anyone ever think he had anything to do with Will's death, right, it would be the perfect way to get rid of Will without Stroh being blamed for Will dying.

They admit that might have been possible, because god knows that he is definitely capable of manipulating people and situations, he may have decided to take advantage of what was happening in Salem, and having Ben murder Will so that he could never testify against Stroh, because dead men can't talk, right? That sounds like one of Stroh's twisted plans to them.

Andrea reminds them all that they have Will's deposition, and could use that, but if Will could testify in person, that would be so much better, and they agree with her. She says that there is only one thing that could go against Will when he testifies; the hospital director asks what that would be, and Andrea says if the defence tries to use Will cheating on Sonny to show that he could be deceitful.

However Sami quickly interrupts her to say that Will didn't remember sleeping with Paul that night, that he had only finally agreed to have a drink with Paul because he was kept saying how nervous he was about telling his story; that the next thing Will knew, it was morning, and he had woken up naked in Paul's bed, and couldn't remember anything; just in time for his life to go to hell.

Sami tells them that was when Sonny showed up at Paul's room, and saw him in bed with Paul, and freaked out. She says that is how Will found out that Sonny was the guy that had left Paul years ago when he refused to marry him and come out. 

Will was devastated because it was obvious that Sonny was still hung up on Paul, and that he seemed more interested in Paul than his own husband. She adds that after this happened, that Sonny was always spending time with Paul, but would never even spend even an hour with Will to try and work things out. 

Apparently, Paul told Sonny that morning that he had no idea that Will was married, he said that he had no idea that Will was even seeing anyone, especially Sonny, he felt so bad that he had helped Will cheat on Sonny, he would never do that to anyone. After this, Sonny blamed everything on Will, and when the news got out about Will's cheating, the whole town accepted Paul's version of that night. 

He never told Sonny that he had insisted on the confidentiality agreement, and no one at the magazine would admit that they had told Will he could not tell Paul he was married; and Sami says she is now convinced he was behind that particular idea.

The people in Salem viciously turned on Will, treating him like garbage and calling him horrible names. To add insult to injury, Sonny took a job out of the country so that he could work out his feelings, to see who he was supposed to be with, Paul or Will. 

There should never have been a choice, Will was the man he had married, Sami says this just broke something in Will, and to be pushed out of his life by Paul, feeling like he was replaced in his family and his relationship, and they all loved Paul, and wanted him there all the time, but not Will. 

Sharon asks her why would the family be so open and inviting towards Paul, and Sami floors them by telling them that Paul was John's son from a previous relationship, one that happened before he officially got together with Marlena, Sami's mother. 

Andrea says to her so Paul is your step-brother, and Sami says yes, unfortunately. He and Belle, Mom and John's daughter, are only a few months apart in age. Sharon says to Sami, so your stepfather was sleeping with someone else when he was also having an affair with your mother, and Sami says yep, so much for true love. 

Sami says, so guess what is happening soon? They are curious but have no idea, and they tell Sami that, so she says to them that Paul and Sonny are getting married in a few days, she doesn't realize that it is actually the next day, and they are shocked. 

They can't believe that Sonny is marrying the man who had, according to him, slept with Sonny's husband. How could he do this? It's sick, as bad as it sounds, if he had been the one having an affair with Paul, it would be a little bit understandable, but how could he be with the man who he believes had been intimate with his husband. 

They all remember what Will had been like after he and Rusty had been rescued, they can't believe that he just went home and jumped into bed with his husband right away, and then apparently someone else, after just a few weeks. 

They remember also what Sami said about Will not remembering anything after that drink he took from Paul, and they start to smell a rat, they all believe that Will was most likely drugged, and that Paul was probably responsible, and that he did it so he could make Will think he had cheated on Sonny, when actually nothing had gone on between them, and they say this to Sami. 

Wes Nolan, who had been undercover in Salem when he was providing protection for Will, remembers a conversation he had heard a few days before he was sent home when the detail was cancelled, and he starts to swear, and the others look at him, and ask what is wrong. 

He tells them about a conversation he had heard right before he came back, about a guy getting lucky soon, and how everything was going to work out for him so he would get what he wanted, that he had heard one of the other waiters in the hotel who had been talking about it. 

He just figured that the guy had finally talked the guy he was interested in to give in and that he had gotten him to agree to sleep with him; he says now that he thinks back on it, it was the waiter who was always flirting with Paul; so he had just thought that Derek had convinced Paul to be with him.

Wes tells them that it was pretty much an open secret at the hotel that Paul was gay, but he just hadn't come out yet. To be honest, Wes says that it's strange that no one else in Salem had figured the truth out before the Sonix article that Will wrote was published, Paul was not being discreet with how he acted around guys he found attractive.

Wes says Derek had made it clear that he would sleep with Paul in a heartbeat. He wonders now if Derek had helped Paul possibly drug Will, to set it up; he says though that Derek wouldn't have done it for free, he must have talked Paul into sleeping with him in return for helping set Will up. 

He asks Sami and the hospital director to test Will's hair to see if there was anything showing up that would back up this theory. They turn to the lab director, who says that she can see if there is anything there, because even though the drugs go through the body quickly, that they stay in the follicle for a very long time. 

If he was given anything like that, it should still show up, it takes years for it to go away completely. She leaves then, she is going to take the samples herself, and run the tests, and will come back as soon as she has a definitive answer. 

Sami is freaking out, she is going to kill Paul if she finds out that he drugged Will, and caused all those problems for Will; acting like the innocent guy he pretended to be, he had to have known that Will was married to Sonny, because if he didn't, why would he do that? If  
Will was drugged that night, who had a better motive or opportunity than Paul?

By the sound of things, he had an eager and willing guy who wanted to sleep with him, why would he go after Will, unless he wanted to break up Will and Sonny. The little creep, well, it looks like his plan worked since he is now marrying Sonny within the few days. 

Sami says to Sharon that Sonny does not deserve the chance to see Will again, sure, he said that he was coming home to see Will before he found out that Will had been killed, but to be honest, can I really believe what he says anymore?

How can I, when he was so willing to believe his ex over his own husband, because as far as I know, Will never had the chance to tell him that he didn't remember sleeping with Paul; or if he did, obviously Sonny never believed Will or checked into it, instead he just became even more friendly with Paul, and just tossed Will away, breaking his heart and spirit. 

I'm almost sure that after all of this happened, that Will was suffering from some form of PTSD; and to my shame, I was too busy with my other kids to really be there for Will. I honestly thought that our family was supporting Will, it was only when I went home after he was attacked that I found out what had been happening. 

I knew that Will didn't sound happy, but I didn't realize just how bad he was feeling, I never said to anyone else, but now I wonder how Will really feeling, because it's not like there was really anyone there to help, all they did was insult and hurt him, including his beloved husband, who did he have beyond his precious baby girl? 

She was only about 2 when he passed, and it's not like he could really talk to her about what was happening? Towards the end, I think she was the only good thing left in his life. She was so important to him, and he was such a great dad, he was devoted to her, honestly, I don't know what he would have done, if she hadn't been around. I think she is the only thing that kept him going once Sonny took off for Paris, and left him by himself in Salem to face the hypocrites. 

For some strange reason, Will was always treated like he was supposed to be perfect, and he could never do any of the things that they had done; if he did, he was treated by them like he deserved to be punished, unlike them. It was sickening, how no one in the family stood up for him, it makes me so mad. 

To be honest, it is the reason that I really don't have much to do with any of them. After losing EJ and then Will, I decided that I needed to be with my remaining children, and to get them away from the toxicity of Salem, so they wouldn't have to go through what Will did.

I have to decide what to do about letting everyone in Salem know that Will is alive? Would they even care, the way they just seemed to forget all about him once he was dead and buried. The old saying: out of sight, out of mind; this was true when it came to Will. 

For God's sake, his own father is helping get everything ready for Sonny's wedding to Paul, and my mother, Will's grandmother is performing the ceremony, the same thing she had done for Will and Sonny when they got married. 

Should I let them know that he is alive, but in a coma, and that we don't know if or when he will wake up; or should I wait and see what happens? Do I have to let them know right now because of Sonny's upcoming wedding? 

Is he legally able to marry someone else, because he and Will had not signed any divorce papers when Will was supposed to have been killed? Would Will having been declared by the ME at the scene make it so that Sonny is free to get married again, or would Will have to sign divorce papers so that Sonny is finally out of his life, once and for all?

If I tell them once he wakes up, I don't want them coming around, just so that they can make him miserable again, especially when he finds out that two of the people he loved the most, had been so involved in Paul and Sonny's wedding ceremony. Yes, I know Mom's is Paul's stepmother, and his dad Lucas is in a relationship with Adrienne, Sonny's loving mother, who was probably Will's main tormentor before he died. 

He is dating the woman who made Will's life a living hell while he was with Sonny, especially after that night. The most ironic thing is that while all this was going on, and she was in Will's face about him cheating on Sonny, she was having an affair with Lucas at the exact same time, all while she was married to Justin.

Oh, and Justin, Sonny's father, who was pushing Sonny at Paul, always saying how great he was, and that he was so much better for Sonny than Will; he was also having an affair at the very same time, with some woman named Elsa, I think. Such shining examples of hypocrisy, right?

I can't stand the thought of Will waking up and finding out about all of this; how am I supposed to explain to him how his family never seemed to give a damn that he was gone; how they just went merrily on their way, never missing Will, that they didn't even to seem sad with him not being there anymore, or even grieving for him, the way they just fit Paul in pretty every spot that Will had in their lives, and no one had an issue with that, not his family or Ari's mother, most of his friends. 

The worst thing about that damn ceremony is not only is Sonny marrying Paul, but Will's cousin Abby and one of his best friends from high school, Chad, who was like a brother to him; they are getting remarried in the same wedding. So it will be multiple blows to him, and I don't want him to have to feel all that pain. 

Oh guys, so sorry for my rant, but you can understand, can't you? What do I do? I don't want them anywhere near him, but what can I do legally, I mean, can I keep them away from him, or do I have to tell them, though, at this point, whether any of them would even care, I don't honestly know.


End file.
